My Life
by MCullen
Summary: Bella lives a boring life until 5 new kids move to Forks
1. The New Boy

**Diclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Twilight.**

_The New Boy_

Angela Weber was my best friend in this gloomy, rainy town of Forks Washington. I have lived here all my life. My mom died in a bad car crash when i was 5. and my father is Police Chief. Nothing exciting ever happens in Forks, which is why the whole school was excited to hear of the 5 new arrivals that were to start school today. I didn't have many friends. Angela knows I stay home on the weekends, but that never stopped her from inviting me places.

" Do you want to go with me and Ben to the movies on Saturday?"

"That's OK Ang. I got laundry to catch up on and I have to work." I told her Angela and Ben have been dating for two years now. Ben is a little shorter then Ang. He has black hair and dark brown eyes. He loves action movies and takes Ang to see one almost every weekend. Angela is 6' and has light brown hair and eyes. She really loves Ben.

Me Ang and Ben always sit at the end of the table where Jessica Stanley and Lauren sit. Jessica and Lauren are the school gossipers. Jessica has brown hair and is a little shorter then me. Her mom is the towns gossiper. Like mother like daughter i guess. Jessica has always had a big crush on Mike Newton. I work at his family's store. Newton's Outfitters store. Anyways Mike is very popular and cute. He has blond spiky hair and beautiful blue eyes. He loves to play sports. He can be very arrogant sometimes.

Me and Ang have Biology after lunch then i have gym while she gets a study period. I was pretty good in all my classes. We walked in just as the bell rang. I took my normal sit at the table that i shared with no one. One of the new kids walked in and handed Mr. Banner a piece of paper. The teacher stood and introduced the new guy.

"This is Edward Cullen. Please help show Mr. Cullen around and make him feel welcome. Edward you can share the table with Isabella." he said as he pointed Edward to my table. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks as Edward walked toward my table. Edward had very pale skin with Bronze untidy hair. His eyes were a butterscotch color. He was taller than me and boyish looking. He was so gorgeous.

"Um Hi, I'm Bella." I said. He just nodded his head.  
The teacher had our assignment wrote out on the board so I started my work. I looked up every now and then at Edward. He was sitting as far away from me as the table allowed. He looked like he smelt something awful.  
The bell rung and I bent over to grab my bad. By the time i looked up Edward was gone.


	2. Meeting Alice

**Diclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Twilight**

_Meeting Alice_

Angela walked up to me as I was leaving Biology.

"Edward is so cute." she said

"He's not very friendly though."

"Maybe it was just the first day at a new school jitters." she laughed

"Maybe Ang. I got to get to gym. I'll see you later."

I walked into the gym and seen a new girl talking to the coach. She was very short with spiky black hair. Coach signed her paper and then pointed her in the direction of the locker room. I followed her in. She looked just like Edward. The same pale skin, the golden eyes. She walked just as graceful. like a ballerina. I went to my locker and noticed the locker room was already empty, so i tried to hurry up and change. The pixie like girl danced toward me.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen, can you show me to an empty locker."

Her voice was very musical and it threw me off guard. i stood there staring at her.

"Or not" She said with a confused look.

"Oh sorry. Here this locker is empty." I pointed to the locker next to mine. "I'm Bella."

Alice didn't have a gym uniform yet so she sat and watched the rest of the class play volleyball. I hated gym. I was to clumsy, and everyone knew it. They tried not to hit the ball in my direction, but someone would always slip every now and then.  
I looked up and seen the ball headed right for me. Thank god Mike was in front of me. He was real good at sports. I glanced at him and noticed that he was to busy checking Alice out that he didn't even notice the ball coming. I hit the ball and it hit Ben right in the head.

"I'm so sorry Ben. Are you OK?"

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'm fine."

Ben was a great guy. And he loved Ang a lot.

Alice was sitting on the blechers laughing

The coach finally blew his whistle for us to change. Alice came up next to me in the locker room as I was gathering my things to leave.

"Your not very good at sports are you?" She asked

"No I'm not. I don't have the eye corindation or balance for it." Just then i tripped

"And I can't walk straight for that matter." I told her a little embarrassed.

We walked out to the parking lot where my old rest bucket sat. My dad had bought me a 53 Chevy pickup for my 16th birthday. I plan on buying me a newer car after my 18th birthday. That will give me sometime to save up for something decent. I love my truck but i don't think it will make it much longer.  
Sitting next to my truck was a shiny silver Volvo. It was very nice and expensive looking. Alice seen me looking at it.  
"It's Edward's." She said.

"Well I have to go Alice or I'll be late for work."

I got in my truck and started backing up when I glanced back to the shiny Volvo and seen Edward standing by Alice. It looked like they were arguing about something.

I made it to work on time. Mike came pulling up right behind me. He had helped me get this job at his families store. He had asked me out a couple of times. And I always turned him down. Mike's very cute but way to self centered.

"Hay Bella. Do you want to catch a movie with me this weekend?" Mike was very persistant.


	3. Newton's Outfitters

**Diclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Twilight**

_Newton's Outfitters_

"Hay Bella. Do you want to catch a movie with me this weekend?" Mike was very persistant.

"Sorry Mike I already have plans"

The afternoon went by pretty fast. I cleaned the floors and helped Mike set up a new window display for camping equipment. It was 8:00 p.m already and the store was closed.

"Alright Mike I'm leaving now. I'll see you at school tomorrow." I was walking to the back of the store where we keep our things. Mike came up behind me, grabbed my arm and spun me around so I was facing him.

"What's the hurry Bella? We have the store to our selfs. So what do you want to do?" He asked me

"Mike your hurting my arm let go." But he only held it tighter.

He was really scaring me. He threw me down on the floor and started rubbing his hands all over my body.

"Mike please don't do this. Please Mike." I begged

"That's right Bella, Beg you know you want it"  
He grabbed at my shirt. The buttons went flying every where. He started to group my breasts, all I could think of was this is not going to happen. I pushed him off of me and got up and tried to make it to the back door. And of course my clumsiness would have to make me trip. I got up and Mike grabbed my neck and slung me into the wall.

"I'm not done with you yet." He laughed in my ear.

I knead him in his groaning and ran out the door to my truck.

I raced out of the parking lot and down the road. I was crying so hard I couldn't see the road anymore so I pulled over. I can't believe Mike just attacked me. What was I going to do. Out of the conner of my eye I seen a figure walk up to the side of my truck.

"No Leave me alone Mike Please." I shouted as I tried to start my truck. It would not start up. I tried again and again, but nothing. I started crying harder now. This was it Mike was going to hurt me. My truck door open and I heard the musical voice of Alice.

"Bella, are you OK. What happened. Where is Mike"

"Oh Alice Thank god it's just you." I said between sobs.

I was tyring to get a hold of my self now that Alice was with me. I told Alice what had just happened. I looked down at my torn shirt and noticed the shirt was stained with blood. Alice noticed too.

"Bella you need to have that looked at."

"The hospital will ask questions if I go." I told her. I didn't need my dad finding out about this.

"My dad is a Doctor Bella. I can take you to my house and have him look at for you." She offered

"He wont mind?" I asked

"No he wont mind, and he wont tell your dad either."

"Come on I'll drive you. I'll send one of the guys to pick up your truck and take it home for you."

Alice pulled out a tiny silver phone and called someone. She was talking so fast I couldn't make out a word she said.

Alice was Helping me get inside her, wait this was the silver Volvo. She must have noticed me staring at the car.

"Edward let me bowrow it." She explained.

Alive drove really fast to her house. We drove down a long drive way that was surrounded by trees. Finally the trees started thinning out. I could hear water from a stream maybe. A beautiful house started to come in sight. It was beautiful. As we got closer I could see a figure standing on the porch looking at us.

"It's just Edward." Alice said.

"No. He can't see me like this."

Alice laughed at my remark.

"What's so funny Alice? Look at me I'm a Mess."


	4. Meeting the Doctor

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Twilight**

_Meeting the Doctor._

Alice stopped the car and was at my door in a blink of the eye.

"How did you get over here so fast?" I asked as she was helping me out of the car.

"I'm just really fast Bella." Is all she said

"owe" I yelled as I stood up. Pain was shooting down my back, and I could see a bruise starting to form on my arm where Mike had grabbed me.

"It's OK Bella, Carlisle will help you"

"Thanks Alice. I really owe you one"

On our way up to the house, I seen several figures standing on the porch.

"Bella this is Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper." Alice pointed to the people standing next to Edward.

They all said hello. I noticed Emmett and Rosalie was holding hands. Alice skipped over to Rosalie and asked her and Emmett if they would go with Jasper to get my truck.

Edward was staring at my torn shirt with a look of disgust on his face.

"Edward. Where is Carlisle?" Alice asked "Up stairs in his study."

The three of us walked inside the house. Edward looked very uncomfortable. He had the same look he had in Biology class, like he smelt something awful.

"Alice you and Bella wait here. I'll go get Carlisle." Edward turned and went up the stairs.

I looked around the big open room. It was an antique white color with high ceilings. The back wall was all glass, and in the corner of the room on a raised platform sat a beautiful piano.

"Come on Bella you should sit down." Alice took me through a door way and into the living room.

It was the same color as the first room. It had three big couches they were all a sandy color. There was a big screen T.V with some kind of video game hooked up to it.

"Emmett loves to play video games." Alice must have notice me staring at it.

"Bella, this is Carlisle." Edward introduced me to his dad.

"What happened to you Bella?" Carlisle seemed concerned.

I just stood there staring at the floor. I couldn't tell them what happened and I was a terrible liar.

"She was in a accident." Alice answered as she winked at me.

"Well let's get you fixed up. Alice she's going to need some clothes"

I looked at Alice and seen a big grin on her face. Alice skipped out of the room and was back with a clean shirt and a pair of pants.

"I think these will fit you." She set the clothes on the table next to the couch.

"Thank you for taking care of me and not making me go to the hospital." I told Carlisle

"Your welcome Bella. I'll going to need you to remove what's left of your shirt so I can clean your wounds and stitch them up if needed." Carlisle explained.

I was nervous about taking my shirt off. I just sat there for a few minutes biting my bottum lip debating on taking it off. 

_He has to clean the wounds_ I keep telling my self.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella." He said as he put his hand on my arm.

I jumped up and ran to the other side of the room yelling

"Don't touch me." I started crying. Alice was at my side instantly.

"How did you do that?" I asked a little confused.

"Do what Bella? Are you OK?"

"Alice?" Edward sounded a little scared. He was watching from the doorway now.

"No Edward she needs our help."

"Here Bella come sit back down." Carlisle said

"No one is going to hurt you here." Alice tried to assure me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." was all I could say

"Don't be Bella. I just want to help you."Carlisle sounded so kind.

I removed my shirt and heard a noise come from Alice that sounded like a growl.

"Bella do you want me to give you something for the pain?" Carlisle ask me.

"No I'm fine. Thanks"

Carlisle took a rag with some kind of liquid on it and began whipping the dry blood off me.

"Bella your going to need some stiches." Carlisle informed me.

I looked over at Alice. She had a blank look to her. Like she was daydreaming.

"Alice. Alice are you alright." She didn't say anything.

Edward walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
Alice looked at me.

**Please review and let me know what you guys think so far. Good or Bad **

**This is only my second fanfiction.**


	5. Mind Reading

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own Twilight **

_**Mind reading**_

_Edward walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
Alice looked at me._

* * *

"Maybe Bella should stay here tonight so you can watch her." She told Carlisle.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" Edaward asked Alice.

"Of course. It'll be fine Edward." Alice had a big grin on her face.

She handed me her phone so I could call Charlie.

"You should let him know that you'll be staying the night here with me"

Charlie was still at work so I left him a massage.

"Hi dad, I'm going to stay the night at Alice Cullen's house. She's the new girl from school. There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge. I'll see you tomorrow after school. Bye"

I handed Alice back her phone so Carlisle could stitch me up. My chest was starting to burn as Carlisle Finished whipping the blood off. He took some kind of tool off the table had started the stitching. I had to turn my head so I wouldn't see it. I screamed out in pain as he worked. Alice held my hand the whole time. After a few stitches my chest started to become numb.

"We're almost done Bella." Carlisle reassured me.

After he was done with the stitching , he taped some gauze wrap on it.

"There all done. Alice will you help Bella get changed? I need to talk to Edward for a minute"

Edward and Carlisle stepped in the doorway. I don't think they meant for me to heard, but I did.

"Edward can you handle her being here"

"I think I can handle everything. What do you think happened to her. I keep trying to read Alice's mind but she keeps thinking about taking Bella shopping"

"I don't know what happened Edward, but lets not push Bella into telling us ok"

"Bella you ok?"

"Yes Alice thank you"

The pain from my chest must be making my mind play tricks on me. I could have sworn I just heard Edward say he couldn't read Alice's mind.

"Alice, How bad is it. My chest."  
"Well you got two really bad cuts across your chest here," she pointed to them,"These here took 11 stitches each. "And you have one here." she pointed to the one between my boobs." That one took 5 stitches."

"Come on Bella you look tired. You need some rest." She took my hand and lead me into the family room. This room was bigger then the living room. It had the same glass wall as the front room, with high ceilings. It had sandy color walls. There was another big screen T.V. , two over stuffed looking couches, and two recliners.

"We thought Bella could sleep in here." Edward said as he was pulling out the sleeper sofa. He handed Alice some sheets, a pillow and a blanket.

"Thanks Edward, everyone. I really appreciate everything you guys are doing for me."

Edward smiled at me for the first time. It took my breath away. He had the most gorgeous, crooked smile. I could feel the blush returning to my cheeks. I should not be reacting to him this way. He was obviously out of my league.

"Your welcome Bella." He said so low I barely heard him.

What's going on in here?" A women asked. She looked like the rest of the Cullens, Pale skin, gorgeous, golden color eyes. She was slender with a heart shaped face. This must be their mother.

"Esme this is Bella, Bella this is Esme." Edward introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Esme." I said

"Good to meet you dear. So what's going on?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well Bella was in an accident, and didn't want to go to the hospital and since her and Alice are friends, Alice brought her here." Edward explained

"Well we'll see you in the morning Bella." Esme said as her and Carlisle were leaving the room.  
Edward sat down in the chair, while Alice finished making the bed

I layed down on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Is she a sleep?" Alice asked Edward after a few minutes.

"Yes. I think so. Her heart rate has evened out finally"

I was going to tell them I was still awake but I was curious to listen to them.

"How could you bring her here Alice? What if something happened to her"

Edward sounded upset because I was here.

"What was I supposed to do Edward? You seen her. She was a mess. She refused to go to the hospital."

"Somethings not right Alice. I can't read her mind. I don't like not being able to hear what she's thinking"

"I think your just worried she wont like you? Don't worry, You don't have to be able to read minds to tell that she does"

"Enough Alice. I don't want to hear anything else about that. Understand?" Edward sounded very mad. I heard the door slam. And then it was quiet.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep them coming.**


End file.
